LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source.
A typical LED package includes a substrate, a circuit mounted on a top surface of the substrate, an LED chip and a zener diode electrically connecting the circuit respectively.
However, because the LED chip and the zener diode are arranged on one flat surface of the substrate, the LED chip and the zener diode are often in substantially the same plane. As such, some amount of light emitted from the LED chip will be absorbed by the zener diode, resulting in a decrease of a light output efficiency of the LED package.
Therefore, what is needed, is an LED package and a method for manufacturing the LED package which can overcome the limitations described above.